Laundry Day
by Mina-Prower
Summary: A day where Arthur and his friends around the city all do their own laundry.


**Laundry Day**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the _Arthur_ books and cartoon show. These characters all belong to Marc Brown, PBS, WGBH, and Cookie Jar (formerly CINAR).

One sunny Saturday morning in Elwood City, it was barely windy outside and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. But however with the kids Arthur Read, Buster Baxter, Alan Powers who always goes by "the Brain", Francine Frensky, Muffy Crosswire, and Prunella Deegan each had their baskets filled up, and were running out of clean clothes to change into, and were wearing their usual clothes. After all, it was laundry day for all of them.

At the Read's house, in Arthur's room, Arthur was sitting on his bed thinking of what to do next.

"Arthur!" called his mother, Jane. "Don't forget to do your laundry."

Arthur stood up off his bed, picked up his yellow laundry basket of clothes and ran down the stairs and into the laundry room in the basement. He walked to the washing machine and dryer, put the laundry basket on top of the dryer, opened the washing machine lid, put his dirty clothes around the agitator inside the washing machine, poured some detergent in the filter, closed the lid, turned the knob to the HEAVY SOIL cycle, and pulled back on the knob to start it. First he washed the lights with warm water for cleaning and cold for rinsing and then the darks with cold water for both washing and rinsing. When he finished washing, he put them in the dryer, turned the knob at the MORE DRY cycle, and pressed the START button. After he washed and dried all his clothes, he folded them up and carried them all to his room and put them in his drawers.

At Buster's condo, Buster was in the living room watching _Bionic Bunny_ on television. His mother Bitzi was off to go to work at the Elwood City Times.

"Don't forget to do your laundry," Bitzi called to Buster as she was walking out the door of their condo.

"All right, I'll get to it," Buster replied.

Bitzi threw the room key to Buster and Buster caught the key in his hands with a clap and put the key in his pocket. Buster walked to his room, picked up his blue laundry basket, walked out of his room, picked up a bottle of detergent from the closet, and walked outside his condo.

Outside, Buster was on his way to the Elwood City Laundromat, and Bitzi stepped inside her car and started driving and headed for work.

Inside the Laundromat, Buster walked inside and there were commercial top-load washing machines lined up in the center back-to-back and stacked electric dryers in the walls. Buster walked to the line-up of washing machines, put in a load of his lights around the agitator in one washer, and put in a load of his darks in another washer. He poured some detergent in the filter of each washer he put his two sets of clothes in. He washed the lights in warm water and the darks in cold water. He put in four quarters to start each washer. After he got done washing his clothes, he put them in the dryer, which took three quarters to start. When he was done, he folded all of his clothes and carried them back to his condo and into the drawers in his room.

At the Frensky's apartment, Francine was watching TV in the living room. Her older sister Catherine walked out of the bedroom they both shared.

Catherine said, "Francine, you better do your laundry right now, because if you don't, I will or Mother will do it for you."

"Whatever, Catherine! I'm not in kindergarten anymore," Francine remarked. "Besides, I'm going to do it right now."

Francine stood up from the sofa, walked to the bedroom and picked up her red laundry basket, walked out of the bedroom, picked up a bottle of detergent from the closet, and walked out of her apartment.

Francine headed down the hall and to the laundry room. In the laundry room, there were commercial top-load washing machines and dryers lined up next to the walls. She walked to two washing machines and put her load of lights around the agitator in one washer, and a load of darks in another washer. She poured some detergent in the filter of each washer she put her two sets of clothes in. She put in four quarters to start each washer. She washed the lights in warm water and the darks in cold water. After she got done washing her clothes, she put them in the dryer, which took three quarters to start. When she was done, she folded all of her clothes and carried them back to her apartment and into the drawers in her and Catherine's room.

At the Crosswire's mansion, Muffy was in her room getting ready to do her laundry. She picked up her purple laundry basket full of her clothes, walked out of her room, down the stairs, and walked into the laundry room which had an all-in-one front-load washer/dryer which washes clothes at the start and turn out clean and dry in the end. She opened the door to the machine and put in her lights as the first load, and closed the door. She pulled open the filter drawer, poured some detergent in the filter, and pushed it closed. She turned on the machine and pressed the START button. The lights in the machine were being washed in warm water. Her next load was the darks, which she washed in cold water. After she was finished with each load of clothes, she folded them up and carried them upstairs and into her wardrobe in her room.

At the Deegan's house, Prunella was in her room reading some books. Her whole room was clean, but there was one more thing: her laundry! She paused from reading a book, walked to her sky blue laundry basket of clothes, picked it up, walked out of her room, down the stairs, and on her way to the laundry room. While she was walking to the laundry room, her older sister Rubella was in the kitchen eating a candy bar and watching TV on a small black CRT TV. Prunella walked into the laundry room, put her basket on top of the dryer, opened the washing machine lid, put her dirty clothes around the agitator inside the washing machine, poured some detergent in the filter, closed the lid, turned the knob to the HEAVY SOIL cycle, and pulled back on the knob to start it. First she washed the lights with warm water for cleaning and cold for rinsing and then the darks with cold water for both washing and rinsing. When she finished washing, she put them in the dryer, turned the knob at the MORE DRY cycle, and pressed the START button. After she washed and dried all her clothes, she folded them up and carried them all to her room and put them in her drawers.

At the Powers's house, the Brain was in his room reading a _Bionic Bunny_ comic book. He looked at the green laundry basket and saw his dirty clothes inside. He put down the comic book, walked to the laundry basket, picked it up, walked out of his room and to the laundry room. He put the laundry basket on top of the dryer, opened the washing machine lid, put his dirty clothes around the agitator inside the washing machine, poured some detergent in the filter, closed the lid, turned the knob to the HEAVY SOIL cycle, and pulled back on the knob to start it. First he washed the lights with warm water for cleaning and cold for rinsing and then the darks with cold water for both washing and rinsing. When he finished washing, he put them in the dryer, turned the knob at the MORE DRY cycle, and pressed the START button. After he washed and dried all his clothes, he folded them up and carried them all to his room and put them in his drawers.

After all, Arthur and his friends each got their laundry done, and they were all happy.

**THE END**


End file.
